OVERALL OBJECTIVES: Our overall objectives are to understand the relationship between the structure and function of the cell surface and viral oncogenesis. We are attempting to place the varied manifestations of viral transformation into a causal cascade. CUREENT GOALS ARE THREEFOLD: To utilize physiological manipulations to determine cause-effect relationships between various parameters of transformation, especially protease increases, cAMP, hexose transport and growth control; to understand the molecular basis for some of these alterations; and to determine the number of independent viral functions involved in these changes.